Roxie's Distraction
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Bored and left to watch as her girlfriend Janine works out in front of her, Roxie decides to take matters-and maybe a few other things-into her own hands to get attention. Anonymous commission.


"Come on, this is boring," Roxie groaned, lying there and watching as Janine went hard at the punching bag. She adored her ninja girlfriend, she really did, but the way that she went about her training was more than a little frustrating for how boring it was to watch. All of the running and the punching bags... Really the only parts Roxie ever got a kick out of involved Janine practicing with weapons, and those were few and far between, especially by the standards of someone who didn't really care about physical conditioning and just wondered when 'the cool shit' would happen. Roxie was brash, impatient, and she didn't like waiting for Janine to be done with the workout when she showed up to her place early, left sitting on gym mats and frustrated by just how little was happening.

"I need to keep up with my schedule," Janine said, speaking haltingly through the punches as she worked steadily at the massive, dangling bag. She was in her workout clothes, a pair of loose shorts and an oversized t-shirt she had in fact stolen from Roxie before, a battered old thing tied to a punk band that had broken up long before either of them were born. A thin layer of sweat on her forehead was a testament to how used to this regimen she was, doing it only to keep in shape and on top of her things, but this was hardly a matter of pushing herself further. Just burning off her lunch and keeping her arms used to the motion. "Father would kill me if he found out I stopped midway through my training just so we could go see a movie. Besides, there will be later showings."

Roxie groaned, almost falling over as she sat on the gym mats, legs crossed and feeling like she was secondary to a big bag stuffed full of foam. It wasn't right, and it left her grumbling as she sat there, watching Janine at work. They had movie plans for later, but Roxie had gotten free of her plans earlier than expected and had been hoping to see an earlier one, but her girlfriend's own schedule seemed more rigid than the shattered wooden boards off to the side that had been broken through before she got there. "Yeah, because you're going to be practically helpless if you only hit that bag fifty times instead of a hundred," she grumbled beneath her breath.

But there was one thing about watching Janine work that did Roxie did like, even if she was a little too stubborn to want to admit it very much; the gorgeous ninja in baggy clothes showing off all her strength and her stamina. It was a sight to behold, truly. And it left Roxie's head running with thoughts. The kind of thoughts that were perhaps not even the faintest bit appropriate, but which she couldn't resist, lurching slowly toward the punching bag as wicked, twisted delights danced across her vision. Then it hit her; what if she combined her desire to have her girlfriend actually notice her with the sinful thoughts that she couldn't get out of her head, turning them into a single aggressive burst of delight without end or mercy?

Licking slowly across her lips, Roxie decided to go for it, stepping forward as she thought up her angle of approach to properly seduce Janine, her long time girlfriend about to notice her come hell or high water, no matter what. Each confident footstep upon the gym mat was dulled by a noisy punch from Janine, whose oversized gloves protected her hand and made a noisy thudding sound as its leather hit the material of the bag. It provided the perfect cover for Roxie to come up from behind Janine and grab hold of her taut ass, squeezing happily as she pressed tightly up against her beloved. "You know what might work out better? Is if instead of pounding the bag, you pounded me," she teased.

Janine gasped as she felt Roxie push up against her, grabbing her ass and pressing her body up against hers. The two gym leaders shared more than just a type specialization, both girls looking much younger than they were, short and possessing little in the way of curves, but where Janine was a lean fighting machine with an athletically toned rear, Roxie was a waify twig with round hips and a bouncing, round bubble butt. The grab took her by surprise, the ninja shuddering as for a brief second the words rang deep within her, but she shook her head, trying to shake it all off. "Is this really the time? I'm trying to finish up my workout."

"Well then why don't you work me out until I finish?" Roxie wasn't letting up, but she noticed that Janine wasn't pushing her back, her question rhetorical as the bassist ran her calloused, dexterous fingers up her shirt and then slowly down her shorts, while she ground up from behind against her, knowing exactly what made Janine tick and how she could play that to her advantage. "I bet it would be a lot more fun to test the kind of endurance that makes your girlfriend happy, instead of one that involves hitting a big bag a bunch of times."

Fully understanding what Roxie was trying to do did little to help Janine as she shuddered, twisting about nervously and fitfully against her touch. As much as she understood the body as a whole, Roxie knew hers, having intimately mapped out every inch of it with her fingers and her tongue over the course of their relationship, and she knew exactly where to tease and where to touch to drive her wild. Along her taut stomach, up and down her inner thighs, and that little spot right on the back of her head where Roxie started to kiss. The same place her teeth would often find purchase when Roxie was bringing out her strap-on. Even the specter of it via attention laid onto that sensitive spot made her shudder, regretting tying her hair up as it left the spot vulnerable to Roxie's attention.

A whine bubbled up from Janine's lips, and she tried to push forward into the bag, but Roxie followed her. "Come on, Roxie, what are you doing?" It was sometimes a little more trying than expected to be the straight laced, serious lover to someone who took nothing seriously, Roxie living 'the punk rock life', whatever that meant. Carefree and open, she lived a life of opposites to the rigid structure of Janine and her training as she sought to follow in her legendary father's footsteps as a trainer and a ninja. And this was definitely one of those trying times, but the attention kept onward, and what she loathed was that it was working, in all honesty. Both hands were down her shorts, rubbing along her thighs as the biting at the back of her neck left her needy. It was getting her wet, getting her nice and wound up, and she hated the fact it was working this well.

"I'm seeing how long it'll take before you stop begging me to let you get back to punching, and start begging me to eat you out," Roxie sang into her girlfriend's ear on a deep, rumbling whisper, hands running their way up from her thighs to her mound, pressing her strong fingers down against the puffy labia and savouring the way Janine whined in response. "Come on, my love, I just need to hear those magic words, and this tongue gets to be all yours." It lapped along Janine's ear, then down to her neck, slithering around back before hitting 'that spot' again.

Janine whined, shuddering as she felt the attention, felt Roxie's stubborn, insistent aggression and the method of seduction that proved infuriating for the fact it was working. She'd wanted to focus on training, but it was difficult to do anything of the sort when she was laid into by this kind of loving, and as much as she wanted to keep principled and steady, it was almost impossible to as the devilish seduction did her in. "Fine," she groaned. "I'll stop working out for the day, I should have paid attention to you in the first place."

"That's not begging," Roxie purred, fingers just barely dancing along the soft skin of her labia, teasing the slick entrance with her faint touch. Roxie was so skilled with her fingers, so wicked and evil, tempting the girl with everything she had.

A noise of frustration rumbled inside of Janine's throat as she was pushed so deep into the moment by the wicked machinations of her lover. "Please eat me out," she groaned, head rolling back as the teasing was starting to do her in more fiercely than she had been ready for, but it got her nothing but more licks. The next words came out with the desperation that Roxie wanted, not just the attempt to get it over with that Janine had offered up. "Roxie, please! You've gotten me so worked up, I need it now!' Her head rolled back and a deep shudder within her showed her need.

Janine may have been the ninja, but when it came to sex, Roxie could move faster than should have been humanly possible. She turned Janine around and shoved her up against the wall of the spare room she'd turned into a gym, dropping quickly down to her knees and pulling her shorts and the panties beneath right down, exposing Janine's cleanly shaven pussy. Roxie had been waiting for the cue and the desperation, and now it was time to dive in and have her fun, pressing her lips right up against the slick folds and licking quickly all over. She could have gone slow, could have been seductive, but she'd already made Janine beg, and did so with a speed that was almost admirable as the ninja looked back on it in shock. The time for slowness was over, and the time for Roxie's frantic, hard and fast style of all out sex was here.

The silver lining to being pushed so quickly and immediately into desperation at the hand of expert teasing was at least that Janine had a girlfriend who didn't hold anything back. Roxie ate pussy like it was her last meal, hands gripping her thighs as a tongue pushed up deep within her, always eager to savour the taste first and lick all around before introducing her fingers, so that she could feel just how much she had worked Janine over, like it was a badge of pride. And Janine let her, moaning as she held her legs steady in place, leaning back against the wall and savouring everything about the way Roxie went at her. It wasn't elegant, but then again neither was Roxie, and Janine loved her anyway.

When fingers did get involved, they were predictably quick and holding nothing back, as Roxie shoved two fingers up the pussy of her fellow poison type gym leader, hammering up into her as her tongue lapped at her folds, working the exterior over, but Janine was plenty wet enough to give her plenty of nectar to lick up as it leaked from her slick hole. "You taste so good," Roxie moaned, her own thighs rubbing together as her overly aggressive attempt at seduction maybe backfired more than a little bit. She wanted it now too, growing hungry and ravenous for some sex, but she wasn't going to stop midway through for her own hungers.

Besides, if she ate Janine out well enough, the little ninja was going to owe her, and then she could ride her tongue all night.

A hand grabbed Roxie's head, running through the short white hair as Janine got vocal, twisting against the wall. She wasn't the wild one of the two, but Roxie had a way of bringing out something less composed within her, something that was willing to moan noisily and buck her hips against the pumping digits and the skilled tongue. Roxie was a bassist and a singer who never shut up, so Janine was being assailed by body parts that got an amazing work out, and it would have been a damn crime not to vocalize how much she adored the treatment she was getting. All it took was breaking down her schedule and the general decency accompanying a good, observant lifestyle, and she was putty in the musician's hands, whisked up the whirlwind that was the carefree punk style of living that Roxie constantly espoused.

One day, Roxie was really going to get Janine to do something, to finally make her uptight girlfriend open up and shed all of her rigorous codes and schedule, but in the meantime, she'd settle for turning her into a freak in the bedroom, digging the way that the quiet girl turned lusty under her touch. "I love eating your pussy so much," she groaned, knowing that the word Janine blush, but she did it anyway. In part because it got the ninja so pink in the cheeks, actually, as she stared up and witnessed it as her tongue pushed up against her clitoris to lap rapidly at it.

The sudden barrage of licks up against her sensitive nub were all Janine needed to come undone, left screaming and shuddering as the overwhelming rush of arousal hit her hard and all over. She shuddered and twisted about hotly, crying out as pleasure washed over her body with a ferocity that only Roxie could have ever elicited from her. Her hands curled into fists and she pressed back against the wall, yelling and noisy as she came, her small, compact body left shuddering and twitching as she slumped back against the wall, breathless and shuddering. "May-maybe it was worth stopping early," she panted.

"Maybe?" Roxie gasped, indignant as she licked Janine's quim off of her fingers. "That's just insulting! I went down on you like you were dinner, and all you can say is that maybe it was worth it?" She rose to her feet, snarling as she pinned Janine up against the wall, giving a brief face of fury and frustration before she pressed in tight, going for a kiss as she held the burning, rosy cheek of her girlfriend. "You're lucky I find your uptightness so cute."


End file.
